bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/The Diary of Scarlet Smith: Holiday Romance - Chapter 8: Day 13 - My Moment
Everything comes to end sooner or later, but knowing that didn't make me feel any better. Today, Ted took me on our last date. It was a picnic on a smaller beach, the entrance to it was not far from the school's carpark. I was reminded of my dream. The same one I've had, for the past three days. I cared deeply for him, he was my first crush. Doubted that I was his first crush, in fact I was sure I wasn't. I didn't even know if he liked me, in the same way I liked him. In truth, I got exactly what I wanted. I wanted a holiday romance, and that was exactly what I got. I didn't think I would develop actual feelings. "Wish, I didn't have to leave tomorrow," I said, out loud. "Yeah, me to.." he whispered, as he pulled me closer to him. "You will email me, won't you?" I asked, hoping he would. Even if it's just a email pal, I still wanted to keep him in my life. "Of course, I'll email you every day," he told me. I have a feeling that he was telling me what I wanted to hear, and not what was actually going to happen. We spent a hour talking, and promised we would remain friends. That was it, my first relationship over. I actually wanted to cry, because in the short time we had together, I really did like him. The two of us left the beach together, I had one last cheerleader practise to do. Mandy was actually happy to see, probably because she'd never see me again. I followed along the routines, and mimicked them perfectly. The saddest thing, was the last move was a toe touch jump, and I actually managed to do it perfectly. Ironic that it was the last move, because there's no way I would ever get on the squad in England. After practise, I got changed out of the uniform in the girls changing room. The other girls on the squad all said goodbye to me in their own ways. Even Elizabeth, who had been watching practise, came into the changing room. Most of the girls ignored her. "I'm going to miss you, Sandy," Christy told me. That would have been sweet, if she had stopped talking then. "There are so many rumors, I could have started about you... now I'll never get the chance..." "We could have used someone like you on the squad, you're so much better than me..." Angie said, with a sigh. This we both know to be true, because she did slip and fall after doing any jumps. "I'm going to miss you both to, I wish we could have talked more," I told them, with a smile. I could see Mandy elbow Pinky in the ribs, but when Pinky walked towards me, I pretended I hadn't. "It's a shame you're leaving," she said, falsely. "I think if we'd gotten the chance to get to know each other, we could have..." She stopped for a second, then rolled her eyes. "As if, even if you was staying, I'd still hate you." "Aw... that's so sweet, I hate you to!" I said, bluntly. "Ignore Pinky, she's just jealous. You became better than she ever could, in just under two weeks," Anita said, even blunter than I. "Email me, promise?" She gave me a piece of paper, with her email address on it. "I promise," I replied, with a smile. The four of them left, to continue with practise. According to Mandy, there was usually a football game, a few days before the start of term. The whole school would be watching. "I'll be visiting England with Father, for Christmas, we just have to meet up," Elizabeth said, hugging me tearfully. "Totally!" I replied, feeling a little teary myself. I barely knew Elizabeth, but she was like a friend to me. She hated saying goodbye, so she left without saying it. I could understand that. "Wow, this is awkward," Mandy said, breaking the silence. "Like, sorry for what I did. I got jealous, and acted like a bitch." "It's ok, I understand how you would think that. I totally swear, we didn't do what you think" I told her. "It doesn't matter if you did, I still shouldn't have acted that way," she replied. She looked at the pompoms in her hands. "What the heck, cheer with us officially one last time." "What? During the actual game?" I asked, with complete shock and disbelief. "No, the swimteam! Of course the actual game," she replied, rolling her eyes. "You've worked hard to, it'd be, like, totally stupid to end it here." "Thanks, Mandy..." I said, wanting to cry with joy. "Oh, and Scarlet.. get changed," she said, before leaving the changing room. At that moment, I did cry. They were tears of joy, because she had actually called me my name, instead of Sandy. During the game, I cheered and worked just as hard as I had for the past two weeks. I was stood right beside Mandy, following along with the routine. I didn't even realise until after I did it, but when I did the toe touch jump, the others didn't do it with me. They knelt, in a semi-circle, holding their pompoms in the air, to draw the eye to me. That was my proudest achievement to date. I was so much prouder, and happier than I'd ever been, when the guys won the game. Us girls ran on to the pitch, to congratulate them. Ted kissed me, in front of everyone. From that moment, I knew, I'd always be a Bullhorn. In some small way, I think everyone on the squad - minus Pinky, and every one on the team thought so to. I'll have to go back to England, but secretly I will always be cheering for them. GO BULLHORNS, GO!! Category:Blog posts Category:Scarly's Fanfiction